Parenthèse dans la vie d'un chasseur
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 3 - Retour sur la première rencontre entre Dean et Lisa


**PARENTHESE DANS LA VIE D'UN CHASSEUR**

**Cicero, Indiana.**

Il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la plus merveilleuse des créatures. Leurs regards se croisèrent et en l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva transporté huit ans en arrière…

Dean était le seul Winchester dans cette ville. Plutôt inattendu pour cette famille qui savait ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Oui mais voilà, son père avait décidé de tester les performances de chasseur de son cadet. C'est vrai qu'avec Dean dans les parages, son jeune frère n'avait pas trop le loisir de faire ses preuves. Alors, pour mener son projet à bien, John avait fait à Dean une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il lui avait ordonné de prendre du repos… d'aller faire une virée…pendant que Sam et lui iraient s'occuper d'un poltergeist. Bien sûr, il s'était senti blessé d'être ainsi écarté d'une chasse aussi cool, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Il avait obéi.

C'est ainsi que Dean se retrouva au comptoir de ce bar à siroter une bière bien méritée. C'est qu'il venait de gagner un petit pactole – 250 dollars – en mettant à profit ses talents au billard. Oh, il aurait pu faire mieux, mais son instinct lui avait dicté d'arrêter avant de ne froisser irrémédiablement la susceptibilité et la réputation des autres joueurs. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, il recompta ses précieux billets verts. Non pas que ce soit quelque chose d'exceptionnel – son père avait été un excellent professeur –, non… C'est juste que ça faisait du bien de gagner "honnêtement" sa vie. Il faut dire que la chasse ne rapportait rien. Pas même les lauriers de la gloire. La chasse… Et dire qu'il était là comme un con à prendre du bon temps alors que son père et son frère affrontaient une saloperie de poltergeist !...

_Sammy…_

C'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son petit frère. Il savait se défendre. Pour lui, il avait même l'étoffe d'un grand chasseur. Le problème c'est qu'il se comportait parfois comme une fille. Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un sourire et il but une nouvelle gorgée.

Il soupira. Il se sentait seul et, pire que tout, il s'ennuyait. Mais tout ceci s'apprêtait à changer, puisqu'un nouveau client venait de franchir les portes du bar. En fait de client, il s'agissait plutôt d'une cliente, comme le laissaient supposer ces sifflements admiratifs qui fusaient de toutes parts. Dean ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. C'était une fille. Ok. Et alors ? C'était pas comme si c'était une denrée rare. C'était son point de vue en tout cas… malheureusement, pas celui des machos ivres qui peuplaient ce bar.

"Hé poupée ! Ça te dirait toi et moi…?"

Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec une moue dégoûtée et reporta son attention sur le comptoir.

"Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers, ma p'tite dame ?"

"Oh… Hum… Un Bloody Mary s'il-vous-plaît !"

"C'est pas le genre de la maison…" (en la regardant de travers)

"Ok. Donnez-moi du whisky alors… avec la bouteille." (en esquissant un petit sourire)

Le barman grommela dans sa barbe mais lui servit quand même sa commande. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur le fond de la salle, d'où il commençait à percevoir des signes d'agitation.

"Hou ! Z'avez vu ça les gars ? Mitch vient de se prendre un râteau ! Désolé mec, mais tu ne l'auras pas à ton tableau de chasse cette gonzesse. Faut te faire une raison…" (en riant)

"Tu vas voir… C'est qu'elle ne connaît pas encore tous les charmes de Mitch !" (en se levant d'un air décidé)

Ses amis étouffèrent leurs rires en le voyant se diriger vers la jeune femme qui ignorait tout de ce qui se jouait derrière elle. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit ses mains baladeuses…

"Hé ! Non mais ça va pas, vous ! Faut vous faire soigner ! Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi !"

"Allez chérie ! Je suis sûre que t'en as envie… Toutes les filles en rêvent…" (mode dragueur bourrin tripoteur on)

"Vous êtes un malade ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Lâchez-moi !" (en se débattant)

"Allez chérie…" (en faisant un clin d'œil entendu à ses amis)

Il y eut un bruit sec. Pauvre Mitch qui venait de relâcher sa vigilance et de se prendre une claque monumentale, au sens propre comme au figuré !

"Wow ! Elle a vraiment été sensible à ton irrésistible charme !..." (explosés de rire)

Pour Mitch, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Cette gonzesse venait de se payer sa tête. Elle venait de le ridiculiser devant tous ses potes, et ça il ne pouvait le tolérer… il ne pouvait plus le supporter… Il en devint d'autant plus violent.

"Ecoute-moi, sale petite garce, tu vas venir avec moi sans faire d'histoire !" (en lui agrippant le bras)

"Non mais ça va pas ?!" (plus en colère que véritablement affolée)

La situation était en train de dégénérer. Dean le savait. Il savait aussi que ça risquait de mal se finir. Qu'importe ! Il avait besoin de se défouler.

"Hé l'crétin ! La dame a dit non."

"Retourne chez ta mère, fiston, cette histoire ne te concerne pas !"

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et un coup de poing lui échappa malencontreusement.

"Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça et laisse ma copine tranquille !"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Mitch ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Tu devrais mieux surveiller ta gonzesse !" (en pressant deux doigts sur sa lèvre fendue)

"Montre-lui un peu de respect, crétin ! Elle sait très bien se défendre… Pas vrai ma puce ?" (petit sourire et clin d'œil)

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

"Tout à fait. Et tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir, **chéri** ! J'avais la situation bien en main."

"Tiens, vous voyez c'que j'disais…?"

Un attroupement se formait autour d'eux et se faisait menaçant.

"Alors maintenant vous allez nous laisser repartir bien tranquillement."

"Je n'crois pas, non. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. On va te faire passer l'envie de jouer au p'tit con avec nous !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y échapperait pas. Au moins il avait l'élément de surprise… et il savait ce qu'il valait.

"Je vois… Ok. On y va !"

Il leur fit signe de s'approcher, mais personne ne bougea.

"Dites, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi ! Allez !"

Ce garçon se payait leurs têtes. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Cette fois-ci, ils ne se firent pas prier. Ce fut donc un groupe d'une douzaine de personnes qui se jeta sur lui. Sous la force du choc, Dean recula un peu pour le plus grand plaisir de Mitch. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite car si les coups pleuvaient sur son ennemi, celui-ci en distribuait bien plus. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tous ses assaillants étaient à terre. Tous ? Non. Il y en avait un qui résistait encore et toujours… un qui n'avait pas participé à la bagarre, mais dont le ressentiment n'avait d'égal que sa colère. Alors que Dean reprenait son souffle en souriant, il sortit une lame de la poche de son jean, prêt à l'attaquer en traître. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette bouteille qui s'abattit sur son crâne. Dean se retourna d'un coup, juste à temps pour voir Mitch s'écrouler au sol et lâcher son canif, sous l'œil satisfait de la jeune femme qui tenait encore la bouteille de whisky entre ses mains. Il l'observa avec un regard mi-inquiet mi-appréciatif.

"Joli travail ! Vous avez vraiment un sacré tour de main !"

"Quel gâchis ! Un si bon whisky !" (en regardant sa bouteille en soupirant)

"Dites, vous comptez aussi me frapper avec ?" (en désignant du doigt le cadavre de verre)

Elle reposa l'objet du crime avec regret et se retourna vers lui.

"Vous le mériteriez pourtant !" (d'une voix pleine de reproches)

"O-K… Ça m'apprendra à vouloir vous aider."

"J'me débrouillais très bien avant que vous n'mettiez votre grain de sel !"

"Enchanté moi aussi ! Au fait, pour info, moi c'est Dean."

"Hmmm hmmm…"

"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais…" (en récupérant sa veste et faisant mine de partir)

"Hé ! Vous allez où comme ça ?" (inquiète)

"Vous voyez bien, je m'en vais !"

"Vous n'oseriez pas…?"

"Vais m'gêner !"

"Attendez !"

D'humeur généreuse, Dean consentit à s'arrêter. Elle accourut vers lui et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Sous le coup de la surprise, Dean peina à réagir à ce baiser sauvage mais après avoir repris ses esprits, il y répondit avec fougue. Et de sauvage le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux pour finir chaste. Elle retira doucement ses lèvres des siennes et afficha un sourire satisfait.

"Moi c'est Lisa !"

"Wow ! Euh… WOW ! J'adore ta façon de te présenter !..." (pas encore tout à fait remis de son petit voyage au septième ciel)

La jeune femme le détailla des pieds à la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _Il est trop craquant !_ Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Dean eut tout juste le temps de glisser un billet au barman avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Cette fille avait vraiment de la suite dans les idées et en plus elle était canon, ce qui ne venait en rien gâcher le tableau.

"On prend ma voiture ?" (les yeux brillants)

"Pas la peine. J'habite tout près." (en lui susurrant à l'oreille)

Lisa déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qui laissa Dean béat. Ensuite tout se passa très vite, si vite que la belle en oublia que son beau gosse avait été pris dans une bagarre. Alors, quand en voulant l'embrasser elle le poussa un peu violemment contre l'armoire, il laissa échapper malgré lui un cri de douleur.

"Oups, désolée ! J'avais oublié. Ça va ?"

"Oui… oui… T'inquiète pas. Y'a pas de casse !"

Sur ces dernières paroles, la chambre s'illumina soudain et Dean se maudit presque instantanément. Non pas que la vue ne valait pas le détour – il aurait été sacrilège de penser de telles choses devant ce corps si parfait, ce visage si fin et cette longue chevelure brune qui lui retombait sur les épaules avec élégance. Non. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'entre eux deux il avait senti bien plus qu'une relation infirmière-blessé et que cela semblait plutôt compromis. Il soupira, un peu déçu.

"Je n'suis vraiment qu'une idiote !... Tout est allé si vite… Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Allonge-toi sur le lit, j'arrive !"

"A vos ordres, m'dame !" _Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu après tout…_

"Ne fais pas le malin ! Tu pourrais le regretter." (en criant de la salle de bains)

Et effectivement, quand il la vit revenir avec du coton et la bouteille d'éosine, son cauchemar prit forme.

"Ôte-moi d'un doute ! Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement utiliser ce truc sur moi ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa quelques gouttes du liquide rouge sur un tampon d'ouate et s'avança vers lui.

"Allez Dean, montre à Tata Lisa ces vilaines blessures…" (en souriant)

"Toi, ne m'approche pas ! Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ce visage d'ange, pas vrai ?" (inquiet)

"Allons, Dean ! Ce n'est que de l'éosine. Ça n'a jamais tué personne !"

"Et mon sex-appeal, t'en fais quoi ? Comment je vais pouvoir faire du charme aux jeunes et jolies femmes du comté si j'apparais tout barbouillé de rouge…?"

"Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là…" (amusée)

"Tu crois ?"

"Evidemment, puisque tu es pris et là…"

Elle prit son tampon d'ouate et d'un geste vif l'appliqua sur son visage en riant, et pas toujours sur ses blessures.

"Je marque mon territoire !"

"Attends voir un peu, toi !" (en lui reprenant le coton)

"Non !..." (en riant)

Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais Dean fut plus rapide. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle eut aussi son lot d'empreintes rouges.

"Tu sais que tu viens de ruiner mon chemisier…?" (boudeuse)

"Et ?"

"Alors je vais être obligée de te punir…" (le regard plein de malice)

"C'est vrai ?" (en souriant)

"Tout à fait. Tu as été un très mauvais garçon…"

Sur ce, elle le poussa sur le lit et le plaqua.

"Et puis… maintenant que tu es à moi, je vais pouvoir explorer mon territoire…" (en déboutonnant sa chemise)

Installée à califourchon, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son torse, parcourant ses nombreuses cicatrices.

"Elles te plaisent ?"

"Il y en a beaucoup…" (en y déposant un doux baiser)

"Les filles en raffolent… J'ai dû m'adapter." (clin d'œil)

"T'es trop bête !"

Il tenta de se relever, mais elle le maintint sur le lit et continua son inspection.

"T'es vraiment tendu !... Je vais arranger ça… Laisse-toi faire…" (en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres)

"Je suis sous tes ordres !"

"Sssshhhh ! Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire !..." (en laissant vagabonder ses mains)

"Mais je ne vais plus te voir !... Ça va être une vraie torture pour moi !..." (en fermant les yeux pour finalement rouvrir un œil)

"C'est gentil mais ça n'prend pas avec moi. Ferme-moi donc ces paupières et laisse-toi guider par le son de ma voix."

"Facile…"

"Imagine-toi dans un lieu reposant où rien de mal ne peut t'atteindre…"

"Le Paradis ?"

"Si… Si tu veux…" (étonnée)

"C'est pas difficile. J'y suis déjà." (sourire béat sur les lèvres)

"Dean ! Un peu de sérieux ! Concentre-toi !" (en lui filant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule)

"Ok. Ok. Donc le Paradis… Ça y est ! C'est bon !"

"Bien… Maintenant, ralentis doucement ta respiration et laisse-toi aller…" (en faisant craquer ses doigts)

"Hmmmm… Ok…" (semblant enfin se décontracter)

Elle appliqua un peu d'huile sur ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre avant de commencer à le masser.

"C'est ça… Respire lentement…"

"Mmmmhhhhh… Mmmmmhhhh… Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh… Mains… Déesse…"

Lisa se mit à rire.

"Tourne-toi sur le ventre au lieu de dire des bêtises !..." (déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres)

En enfant obéissant, il se plia à sa demande sans protester. Pas de doute, il prenait du bon temps entre ses mains expertes.

"Suis s-s-sérieux… t'es vraiment mmmmhhh… très douée… Plus bas… Encore…" (en retenant un gémissement)

"Petit pervers…" (amusée)

"Moi ? Mmmhh… Non… J'profite du massage gratuit…" (sourire aux lèvres)

Elle lui pinça soudain les fesses.

"Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" (en fronçant les sourcils)

Elle s'approcha de son oreille tout en lui massant les épaules…

"Avec moi, rien n'est gratuit…"

"T'inquiète pas pour ça, je saurais bien te payer en nature…"

"Paroles… Paroles… Paroles…"

"Si si ! Mais avant…"

"Oui ?" (en souriant)

"Faudra que tu m'donnes l'adresse de ton prof parce que sérieux, tout ton truc, le massage et tout… ça déchire !..."

Lisa étouffa un rire.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?" (en plissant les rides du front)

"A part que tu es entre les mains du maître depuis tout à l'heure… non."

"Vrai ?"

Dean se retourna et se releva sur ses coudes. Il plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

"Tu as devant toi une authentique prof de yoga…" (en souriant)

"Viens par là…" (en la prenant par la taille)

"Doucement mon ange…"

Elle posa une main sur la joue de son amant et l'embrassa.

"C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai une prof particulière…"

Lisa fit mine d'être indignée.

"Qui sait… Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de t'apprendre deux ou trois petites choses…"

Sur ces belles paroles, il la fit basculer sur le lit et tira les draps au-dessus d'eux.

"Dean !..." (en étouffant un rire)

"Quoi ? Tu m'aimes, non ?!"

"Oui mais…"

"Dans ce cas, n'attendons plus !"

Lisa sortit un bras pour éteindre la lumière. Ensuite, tout ne fut plus qu'éclats de rire et ébats joyeux.

Dean se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil aux côtés d'un ange. C'était du moins son point de vue. Des traits détendus. Un visage fin. Des lignes parfaites. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien… aussi humain… aussi normal… Juste une parenthèse dans sa vie de chasseur. Il se leva en prenant bien soin de ne pas la réveiller et se prépara à sortir. Il pensa un instant ne pas revenir, mais il se dit qu'elle méritait mieux que ça. Il déambulait dans la ville le cœur léger quand son portable sonna. Ecoutant la voix avec attention, son visage s'assombrit.

"Il quoi ? J'arrive !"

Un paquet sous le bras, il retourna vers l'appartement de Lisa. Quand il revint, elle était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il la réveilla doucement en lui caressant la joue.

"Bonjour, princesse ! Bien dormi...?"

"Dean ? Très…" (avec un sourire satisfait)

Il lui sourit en retour.

"Pour prolonger ce merveilleux moment, j'ai pensé à ramener le petit-déjeuner… Madame est servie !"

"Oh, t'es un amour ! Viens là !" (en tapant sur le lit)

Dean ne se fit pas prier et la regarda se régaler.

"Tu ne manges pas…?"

Il lui lança un regard triste.

"Tu dois partir, c'est ça ?"

"Mon frère a appelé tout à l'heure. Mon père est à l'hôpital…"

"Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée !..." (en lui caressant les cheveux)

"Je ne voulais pas partir… tu sais, comme un voleur…"

"T'as bien fait… Attends, bouge pas, j'reviens !" (en s'entortillant dans les draps)

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" (en arquant un sourcil d'un air amusé)

Elle prit une feuille de papier et un stylo.

"Je mets toutes les chances de mon côté… J'veux pas que tu m'oublies…" (en griffonnant)

"Aucun risque."

"On n'est jamais assez sûre… Tiens, voilà mon adresse et mon portable. Si un jour tu repasses par ici…" (en lui tendant le précieux papier plié en quatre)

"Je n'y manquerais pas…" (clin d'œil)

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et la jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'il s'empressa d'effacer du pouce. Elle lui sourit.

Ce sourire, il lui avait presque manqué. Lisa avait été celle qui lui avait fait oublier la chasse, le temps d'un week-end, et maintenant c'était la chasse qui le ramenait vers elle. Quelle ironie !


End file.
